


JayTim prompts

by varevare (varebanos)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompt fills from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: jaytim catlad

Jason ran across the entrance hall of the gallery. All the alarms had been already deactivated before he arrived, and there were no guards in sight. Nothing surprising here. The only lighting inside the building was the reflection of the lights from the street, and it gave the walls full of paintings a supernatural aura.

It was the first snow of the season tonight, and Jason was actually heading home after a long night of patrol when he heard word of a heist at Gotham’s Museum of Art.

The current exposition had been long expected in the higher circles of Gotham’s society and it was mentioned every day on the news. Even Jason knew about it, from spending a whole hour waiting for an informant right in front of one of the posters announcing it.

And so he was running towards the main room where the best pieces of every expositions always were.

When he arrived, he discovered that the painting that everybody talked about, the central piece, was still there. The whole room was empty except for it. It was incredibly beautiful, as all the paintings by Arielle were, but having it in front of him took Jason’s breath away. He stood there for a full minute, just looking at it. After a while, he started thinking that maybe he was wrong, and this wasn’t the piece that was going to be stolen tonight, but as he decided to go away and explore the rest of the museum, he heard soft steps right behind him.

"The Red Hood, what an honor, to have you visit. Were you looking for me?"

Jason felt a shiver run down his back, and it wasn’t due to the cold. Here he was, at 3AM in an empty museum when he could be at home already sleeping. Hell, any other night he would be. Then he turned around to face the voice, knowing already who was there.

"Stray."

"Yes?" Stray purred and walked closer. "I was so busy deleting the cam recordings, I didn’t notice you were here." He stopped mere inches away from Jason and put a finger on his chest, smiling up at him. "I wouldn’t have made you wait if I knew."

Jason snarled but he couldn’t bring himself to move away. “What are you planning? You left our last conversation unfinished, by the way. As all the others.”

"Did I make you angry? I’m so sorry. But that’s the thing with this job, you know…" Jason could see in the way Stray’s mouth smiled that he wasn’t sorry in the slightest.  
And now that he had noticed, he wasn’t able to look away from the other’s mouth.

"I’m serious when I say that I didn’t want to leave you like that. But when Mama calls, I have to go. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Stray licked his lips and leaned into him. Jason grabbed his arms without thinking, but he knew it wasn’t to push Stray away.

They had been playing this cat-and-mouse game for months now, and Jason wasn’t sure if he was the cat or the mouse, but he didn’t care. This had to end. Stray was looking up at him, expectanctly, and Jason leaned down to close the space between their lips.

"Come on, Kitten, time to go! The police will be here in a minute!"  
Before Jason could understand what was happening, Stray pushed him away and ran towards a big window at the back of the room. Catwoman herself was waiting there, her figure cutting a profile against the light from the street.

Jason couldn’t really see what she was carrying but he knew what it was. When Stray started running after her, she jumped out of the window.

"Sorry, Hood, maybe next time!" And after blowing him a kiss, Stray was gone.

Jason turned around to see that the priceless painting was gone. At the same time he heard sirens getting closer and the Museum’s alarms went off. Cursing his own stupidity -the mere fact that he had been abe to hear Stray’d footsteps should have tipped him off- he ran.

Maybe next time, yeah, sure. Damn Stray.

When he arrived at his safehouse, Jason was panting and didn’t feel the cold anymore. He had never thought too highly of the GCPD. No real reasons to change his mind now either. You would think those assholes would be clever enough to deduce that a cat burglar wouldn’t run away on a bike, but look at them. A whole hour trying to get rid of the police after a long night of patrol had left him dead tired. Dropping his helmet on the kitchen table, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He didn’t want to see Stray ever again.

Or so he tried to tell himself. Damn boy with that damn suit and that damn hips and those damn eyes and his damn lips. Muttering curses, Jason walked towards his bedroom, and he didn’t notice someone else was in the room until he heard the door closing after him. He turned around, startled, and there was Stray again, smiling at him as always, and with the zip of the suit down all the way to his navel. Jason had trouble swallowing.

"Hi, Jason. This is next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jason and Tim being dirty =3 (roxas707)

"Jason, this is awful."

"I thought it was you who was always ‘no names in the field’, Red."

Jason sounded cheerful, way too cherful for the situation they were at. Tim ignored his reply in favor of moving another trash bag away.

"Come on, it’s not that bad."

"How is this not bad?!" Tim turned around and glared at Jason. Or the red blob that he could barely see but he guessed was Jason’s helmet. "We are practically drowning in garbage, looking for a stupid gun, all because you didn’t let me follow the lead on time!"

"You didn’t seem to mind the distraction at the time, Babybird."

Tim felt his face heat up at the mention, and he just knew Jason was smirking under his stupid helmet.

"Shut up and keep looking, Hood."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Highschool AU where Jason and Tim have to play 7 minutes in heaven (ss-penguin)

"This is all your fault," Jason grumbled as he tried to make himself comfortable between the shelves full of old supplies from the lab.

 

Tim turned around from where he was trying to find some way to pry the door open. Muffled giggles could be heard from the other side, but despite Tim’s previous protests, it was clear that nobody would let them get out before the seven minutes were over.

 

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Tim was having enough of a hard time processing that he was locked in a closet with the official class rebel, but having him blame Tim? "I didn’t ask to participate in this stupid game!"

 

"You were alone in the classroom during break time and this class has the biggest closet! How exactly did you think you wouldn’t play?" Jason scoffed and moved a broken bucket away, resting his back against the wall. "And since you look shy and adorable, of course Dick is going to pair me with you. You know how he gets."

 

Alright, Jason Todd had just said he looked adorable. Tim knew now somebody had forgotten to close some bottle with chemicals and the whole thing was just a big hallucination. The light of Jason’s lighter broke the darkness for an instant, allowing Tim to see his -ridiculously good looking- profile. Tim crossed his arms and rested his back against the door, trying to put as much distance as he could between the two of them. Of all the people he could have been trapped with, he never imagined it would be Jason. Tim had been crushing on him for a while now, even if they barely knew each other and never saw each other outside class, and for some reason he couldn’t stop thinking this was either the best or the worst moment possible to do something about it.

 

"You can’t smoke here," he said instead, and flinched immediately. He couldn’t possibly have said anything worse.

 

"S’alright, nobody would put the chemicals somewhere I can get my hands on," Jason muttered back.

 

Another minute passed between them in silence, the only light source being Jason’s cigarette whenever he inhaled. Tim knew all his clothes would be smelling like smoke when he got out, but at least nobody at home would care about it.

 

"Smoking is bad for your health," Tim muttered after a while.

 

There went all his hopes of being cool and impressing Jason. The seven minutes were probably practically up by then.

 

Jason chuckled in response, and threw some smoke in Tim’s direction.

 

"You’re really cute, kid."

 

Tim didn’t need any light to feel Jason’s smirk in the dark, and he wondered if Jason could feel his blush the same way. He hoped he didn’t.

 

Some seconds later, they could hear voices approaching the door again, and Jason put his cigarette out. Tim sighed in equal parts relief and disappointment, and stepped back to allow the door to open. The movement put him closer to Jason, and to the smell of cigars he could add Jason’s body heat and the sound of his breath. They stood immobile for a while, and right as the sound of somebody fumbling with the door lock filled the small space, Jason bent down to press a short kiss on Tim’s cheek.

 

"See you around, babybird."

 

Tim was going to kill Dick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jaytim coffeeshop (the-batcow)

"In the backstore? Seriously?"

"You didn’t complain when we did it on the counter last week, and at least here the blinds work," Tim replied, not stopping walking or releasing his hold on his boyfriend’s arm.

Not that Jason seemed annoyed in the slightest.

"I’m just saying, if every time it’s your turn to lock down the store we’re going to end up fucking here, I’d rather do it in one of the sofas than next to the expresso machine."

"Maybe in the holidays. There’s still too many people around the campus."

"In the holidays I was hoping to get to an actual bed, you know."

"Shut up, you love it," Tim laughed, and as soon as he crossed the door to the back of the store he was getting pressed against a wall.

Jason’s mouth tasted of the smoke and coffee that came with waiting for two hours for Tim’s shift to be over. Whenever Tim glanced at the usual sofa, Jason would be there, and the occasional winking and smirking always made Tim smile. He smiled again while sneaking his hands under the leather jacket and the white cotton shirt, enjoying the shift of the muscles underneath until-

-hic-

"What was that?" Tim asked, leaning back to look up at Jason questioningly.

"What was what? I heard nothing, Tim, let’s-"

The small sound came again, and Tim could even feel the vibration under his fingertips. Directly from Jason’s chest. They looked at each other in silence for a minute, Jason’s face reddening slowly, and there was another hic sound before Tim’s smile broke.

"You have the hiccups?"

"Of course I don’t, don’t you dare to laugh!"

It was obviously too late, and small giggles were escaping from Tim’s lips and filling the dark room.

"It’s not funny," Jason pouted, but another hiccup broke through and the giggles became shrieks of laughter.

The hiccups left before Tim could stop laughing, and Jason was so upset by then they almost didn’t continue making out afterwards.

Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jaytim videocamera (runmonsterrun)

It didn’t top Tim’s list of worst gifts ever, definitely. That one was topped by “a broken leg” from his fifteenth birthday, closely followed by the usual “nothing”.

And usually he wouldn’t complain, but Jason’s expression and the fact that it teletubbies-themed made Tim unable to shut his mouth.

"A videocamera, Jason? For real?"

"Come on, babybird, I know you like cameras," Jason replied, a completely unapologetical smirk on his face.

"I like photographic cameras, and we have more than enough security cameras around Gotham to never miss a single movement you make, what do I need one of these for?"

"Kinky. And I’m sure you’ll find it some use, Timmy."

Tim scowled at him and then down at the camera. It was second hand, probably, otherwise Tim couldn’t even imagine where might have Jason found such an old thing, but it apparently still worked. It looked like the solution to the unasked question ‘what is the campiest thing you can find in Gotham for under twenty bucks?’

"It looks like a walkie-talkie," Tim huffed, scowling deep enough to feel his face start metamorphosing into Damian’s.

Of course, instead of replying, his boyfriend just gave him a peck and walked away to continue his patrol, leaving Tim trying to figure out which one of his pockets might fit the damn camera.

-

"Rise and shine, Jaybird!"

There were a lot of problems with the previous statement. First of all, nobody should call Jason ‘Jaybird’, ever. Second, Jason didn’t ‘rise and shine’ before midday any day, unless he was on a mission or jetlagged, and he was neither. Third-

"What are you doing in my apartment, Tim?!" Jason grumbled out, covering his face with a pillow to hide from the sudden light that hit him in the face. He should fix the blinds shut, they were a security hazard in any case.

"I’m waking you up, of course," Tim’s voice reached through the apparently useless cover of pillows and blankets. "You’ll see, I thought long and hard about what you said, and I think I’ve found the perfect use of this camera. Filming close ups of your annoyed face in the mornings is not something security cameras can do just as well, don’t you agree?"

Immediately, the covers were ripped from Jason’s body, and the camera from hell was shoved between his face and the pillow.

"Are you crazy?"

Jason tried to get away from the camera, but he only managed to elbow the bedside table, and as he curled up in pain Tim sat down next to him and continued speaking.

"Look, I have a list. Morning face, sneezing face, face when one of Damian’s pets pees on your boots, face whenever Dick manages to give you a hug, face whenever Alfred sends you brussel sprouts to eat-"

"I think I hate you, Tim."

"Come on, aren’t you happy I’m using your gift?"

"Is that thing still recording?!"

"Of course it is, Jason, it’s always recording."

Jason scowled at Tim’s bright smile. At least it was obvious Tim was having fun.

"I definitely hate you."

"Love you too, Jay. If you’re nice, I can record us having sex later too."

Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pining Jason (wittyredrobin)

Jason wasn’t pining.

He didn’t care what Roy might say whenever he caught him looking at the files he had of the other vigilante. To anyone interested, he was just concerned over his successor’s safety. It was a normal feeling to have, once he got over his anger -that hadn’t been Tim’s fault, anyways- and he’d get over the butterflies in his stomach just as well.

He didn’t notice that, whenever they were in the same place, when he looked away Tim stared at him the same way Jason stared at the photographs of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Highschool AU with Jason getting bullied

Jason was tired. He was used to being tired, running away from kids bigger than him that wanted to steal his stuff or that he had stolen from, and turns out, things hadn't changed all that much, adoption or not. And while running wasn't the problem anymore, the constant arguments and teasing over him being 'undeserving' and 'low class' were getting to him.

He wasn't so sure there was a real point on staying at that school anymore.

"You're just bitter because I got a better grade than you on the math test. What, upset your daddy can't buy you a brain?" he snapped at the leader of the group.

They didn't look too impressed, snarling and shoving him back against the lockers. Jason knew he could fight back, but it'd only result on him getting expelled and disappointing everyone.

"You're going to regret-"

"Stop that right now!" someone else snapped. Jason couldn't see who it was from behind the wall of uniforms surrounding him. "I'm going to report you, Andrew. And you know my mother is close with the headmistress."

One of the bullies stepped away, glaring at the newcomer. "Tim, this isn't any of your business. You know he shouldn't be here as well as I do."

"I don't care what you think." The bullies stepped to the side, with tons of snarling and eye rolling, and Jason came face to face with his 'savior'. Short, smart looking, and with the most piercing eyes he had ever seen. "My name's Timothy Drake. You're the new kid, right? Wayne?" The boy smiled, and Jason's heart skipped a beat. "Nice to meet you."

Perhaps the school would be survivable. At least, Jason didn't feel so tired anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Things you said when you were scared (generatorcat)

 

 

"Don't touch me!"

Jason stepped back as if he'd been burned, his hands up in the air. Tim was curled up in the corner, full uniform, but Jason could still picture without problem his eyes wide with fear behind the lens. It wasn't a sight Jason had ever wanted to see again, and brought back a bitter taste into his mouth.

"Tim, will you please just listen to me?" He was frustrated. His first instinct was just to yell, break things, perhaps go out and get into a fistfight. He knew it wouldn't make things any better. "I'm not going to hurt you. We live together. We're-" he couldn't say it. Not with Tim looking at him like that.

"Stay away! You've tried to kill me three times! Why would I trust you?"

"Because I didn't go through with it one single time!"

Raising his voice only made Tim cower more. If he thought it'd have helped, Jason would have started tearing his hair off right there and then.

"Please, Tim. At least let me call for Alfred, he'll give you the antidote, you know he'd rather die than let you be hurt." So would I, he didn't say. It hadn't helped avoid the current crisis, had it?

After a couple of seconds that felt like decades, Tim nodded. Slowly, Jason reached for his comm link and called Alfred.

An hour later, the effects of the fear gas were just starting to disappear. Alfred was making soup, and to his disappointment Jason was suiting up to hunt Scarecrow down.

Three hours later, Scarecrow was back in Arkham, Jason had some new blood splatters on his boots, and the bitter taste hadn't left his mouth.

Twenty minutes after that, Tim was hugging him, saying sorry over and over and stopping Jason from doing the same.

It wasn't enough for Jason to be at peace with himself, but it was something.


End file.
